yellowheadfandomcom-20200215-history
The Penitence
"The Penitence" is the eighth animation of the fourth season of the series ''YellowHead''. It continues from "The Game." Synopsis YellowHead needs to figure out how to repair his relationship with Orange. Plot This animation continues from "The Game." YellowHead snaps out of his anger, and sees Orange, unconscious after being hit with YellowHead's dodge ball. He becomes shocked and dismayed at the realization that he has just beaten him up. After the intro plays, Rusty confronts YellowHead. This turns out to be a bait-and-switch, as Rusty then proceeds to mock Orange, saying that he doesn't actually care about him. YellowHead is then called to the principal's office. At his office, the Principle asks YellowHead what made him angry and how he feels about the situation. YellowHead starts sharing his thoughts and feelings, only to be interrupted by the Principle laughing at him. After accusing him of wanting attention, the Principle tells him to get out and apologize to Orange. After the Principle sings along to "Africa" playing on the PA, Orange is shown in the gym, having regained consciousness, exclaiming that YellowHead will "pay for this." YellowHead goes to the school office and switches through channels on the TV. Aiyana walks in, surprising YellowHead and making him panic. She then condemns YellowHead's assault on Orange as "defeasible," but also says that it must have taken grit. YellowHead, at the word "friend," gets reminded of his times together with Orange, and how they had fun together and helped each other out. He also remembers how much he misses BluHead, making him realize that he cannot lose Orange as well. YellowHead then gets an idea to apologize to Orange, and asks for Aiyana's help. YellowHead and Aiyana walk out into a hallway near the principal's office. YellowHead throws a door stopper at the Principle, knocking him out, while Aiyana stuffs him in a locker. YellowHead goes inside the office, and asks Boxy Boy to play some music while he speaks to the PA. Orange hears YellowHead's speech, and walks up to the principal's office. He almost opens the door, but changes his mind and sits on the bench to wait for YellowHead. YellowHead walks up to the bench, and admits that he couldn't do a good apology, and instead brought an apology card instead. Orange insists that it is fine, and explains that he has been acting weird for a while, while YellowHead was only acting weird for a bit. YellowHead is overjoyed, and flies away shouting that he finally did the apology. Meanwhile, Rusty, still at the gym, looks at a picture of his father and brother. The animation cuts to Hehtor, a doctor, treating a patient, Weez(er)oTV. Hehtor comments that he doesn't know the anatomy of the people in Redville. The animation ends, and the outro plays. Characters Main Characters * YellowHead * Orange Supporting Characters * Rusty * Aiyana * Principle Minor Characters * Ambulance drivers * PurpleHead * BluHead (flashback) * Boxy Boy (debut) * Stick Boy * Golf Ball (cameo) * Steve (cameo) * Rusty's dad (pictured) * Rusty's brother (debut, pictured) * Weez(er)oTV (debut) * Hehtor (debut) Sneak Peek A sneak peek was released on Scratch on July 25, 2018. Another sneak peek was released by CarryTheBox, the animator of the scene. It shows YellowHead flipping through the TV channels, then saying "A lot of relatable things on TV." Errors * In the second sneak peek, YellowHead's eyes when closed are not matched with the rest of his head. ** Same is true for one frame in his lipsync ** The lipsync is a little off. Transcript Trivia * Since the second teaser was released on CarryTheBox, this may confirm a new animator for the YellowHead series. * This is the second animation of this season to undergo complicated production. This time, it was caused by BullRusterXxl15's feud with the staff of the Roblox game series Ultimate Driving, and his car accident. * Excluding the broken animation "Parental Guidance Part I: Orange's Rival," this animation marks the final appearance of Orange. Continuity * This animation continues from "The Game." * Rusty is shown to still hold a grudge on Orange since the events of "You Have No Fingers." * The Principle mentions the events of "Attack of Elmo." * In the sneak peek on CarryTheBox, various sound effects are played from "Summer in a nutshell." * Flashbacks from "Ideas," "Bagel," "New Years" and "The Court Part I" are shown, as well as unseen footage from the latter. * YellowHead's montage of his times together with Orange is reminiscent of a similar montage he had with BluHead in "The Court Part I." * YellowHead's former friendship with BluHead is referenced, as well as his absence after "The Void Part III." Cultural References * Fox News is satirized. * The video game Minecraft is referenced on a poster next to the Principle's office. Category:Animations Category:Season 4 Category:Major animations